True Nature
by Erathanic
Summary: Hermione's last year has come at last and she's fed up of pretending.Deciding to have some fun tormenting Draco Malfoy turns into an ongoing contest between the two and a revealing of her true self to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

"7th year at last" she sighed.

Predictably Hermione had become head girl, to the delight of Professor McGonagall, and now had to work extra hard at keeping up her "Miss Perfect" image. She hauled her trunk into the over-head storage and slumped down onto one of the seats on the Hogwarts Express.

"I guess at least I get to work with someone interesting as Head Boy, because I know it isn't one of the Gryffindorks" she mumbled, just as Harry and Ron barged into the compartment like the clumsy oafs they were.

"What was that Hermione?" said Harry.

'_Shit they heard me'_

"Oh, I was just complaining at how the Head Boy isn't from Gryffindor, who knows who it's going to be!" she exclaimed.

The boys seemed to buy it, and went on to talk about their summers, ultimately ending up in a mind numbing discussion about Quidditch. Hermione switched off, getting out her iPod and putting on some music before staring out the window.

She was bored having to hide her truest nature but, she thought, at least it wasn't for much longer. The war was looming and she knew that would take some focus away from her too. Ron had been making advances towards her ever since the end of last year, and if his attention was drawn to Voldemort instead of her Voldemort would certainly be in her good graces!

The food trolley passed by some time during the journey, and the boys began stuffing their faces whilst she wrinkled her nose. God, they were disgusting sometimes. She may have been raised in a muggle home, but for all wizards thought they were superior they were severely lacking in some departments.

Ginny and Neville joined the trio nearing the end of the ride, informing them that they should probably change into their robes soon. Everyone fussed about and sooner rather than later they were being pulled up to the castle in the carriages and piling into the main hall for the sorting ceremony.

She was completely un-interested in her new housemates, instead remembering her own sorting with a smirk. Yes, she had had quite a discussion about her placing with the tatty old hat.

Suddenly she was shaken from her thoughts by Harry whispering at her.

"Listen 'Mione. McGonagall's about to announce the Heads! We finally get to see who it is!"

At this she turned her eyes to the old woman, listening as she heard her name and stood up, curtly nodding her head at the students. As she sat back in her seat McGonagall continued her introductions.

"And I am pleased to announce…" her lips pursed slightly, indicating that perhaps she wasn't at all pleased with the appointment "… Draco Malfoy as this years Head Boy".

The blond Slytherin stood up, mimicking her acknowledgement. She could hear the groans of Harry and Ron next to her, but secretly she was leaping for joy inside. At least with him in the position she was going to have the opportunity to have some fun this year. He was the perfect victim for some little mind games, and she just knew he wouldn't go and rat her out to anyone.

"Damnit, I know I helped clear his name, but I feel so sorry for you Hermione, having to put up with the ferret for a year" sighed Harry.

"Yeah, if he gives you any hassle, just let me know and I'll hex him into tomorrow!" growled Ron.

'_Oh dear, he's getting protective again. The fucking gits, I'm more than capable of handling him. They seem to forget that they'd both be dead without me'_

After the death of Dumbledore, Harry had been coaxed into returning to Hogwarts to research and prepare himself for the inevitable battle between him and the Dark side. Malfoy had been caught by the Ministry over the summer, obviously on the run from the Dark Lord after failing in his mission. He was almost sent to Azkaban, but Harry having witnessed the murder and knowing he wasn't guilty took pity on him, and he was allowed to go free and return to school for the final year.

"Thanks guys, but it's alright. I'm sure I can handle him now he's been humbled" she replied after swallowing her thoughts.

The feast was long and enjoyable, and it was one of the things Hermione actually liked about Hogwarts. At the end she made her way over to the teachers table, after saying goodbye to the boys. As a special privilege she was to have a separate dorm this year, only sharing a common room with the Head Boy.

"Well look at what we have here. They actually stooped so low as to make mudblood the Head Girl. This place really has gone to pot" she heard Malfoy whisper in her ear after drawing up behind her as the headmistress approached them. She just turned her head from him, sporting a smirk that would have made any Slytherin proud and focused her attention of Professor McGonagall, trying her best to look interested and innocent.

"I believe a congratulations is on order" the professor said and smiled sweetly at Hermione. "As you well know along with the ability to deduct points and give detentions you will also gain your own private rooms. I ask that you do not give your passwords out to anyone else, it is not wise to let others into your rooms in these current times and it is only for your safety that I ask this" she lectured. "Furthermore there will be no arguments over the common room décor, it was worked to include the colours of both houses…"

"Oh great" Malfoy mumbled.

McGonagall scowled but carried on "Well then, follow me to your rooms" and with a turn headed out of the main doors.

The two followed, into a part of the castle she assumed was between the dungeons and the tower and pulled up next the headmistress at a portrait they had never seen before.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy this is your room's entrance, I trust you can remember your way here. The password is "absconditus", and if you need to change it at any time you must contact me. This is…" she gestured towards the figure in the portrait "Lord James Garion the third and he will be keeping your door for you". The figure bowed to them. "And with that I bid you goodnight".

Hermione watched the old woman walk away, and walked into their rooms after Malfoy had spat out the password and barged through.

Appreciatively she looked around the room. It was very homely and warm – she guessed that was the Gryffindor side of the decorations, yet looked very expensive with lots of dark leather and grand furniture which could only be from the other side.

Malfoy had already headed up to his room, which was behind a large portrait of a snake, whispering his personal password and slamming the picture shut behind him.

So much for pureblood manners Hermione thought as she made her way up to a grand portrait of a lion.

"Audacia" she stated, smirking at the Latin word for boldness and daring. She stepped through the now open door and into her room. It wasn't too different from the common room, yet was without the obvious Slytherin side to it. Pity, she thought.

It took a while to unpack her trunk and get her self settled, but she was eventually satisfied and made her way to the common room to read a book by the fire.

To her amusement she saw that Malfoy had gotten there first.

'_Time for some fun'_

Contorting her face into one of fake disgust and annoyance she walked over and sat down into an armchair near to the blond haired boy, opening her book "Amusing Potions and their uses".

She waited, pretending to read, for the inevitable onslaught and was rewarded when after a few minutes Malfoy decided he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What do you think you're doing muddy?" he snarled.

"Reading" she replied, in a bored tone.

"Don't be a smart ass with me you bitch. I know you're reading. What I mean is WHY are you in the same room as me? This is my common room and I don't appreciate you soiling it with your filth whilst I'm in it".

Raising an eyebrow in amusement she replied "Contrary to whatever delusions you have in your head about me actually obeying anything you say, this is my room as much as yours and you're just going have to learn to deal with. So I suggest you shut that stupid little mouth of yours otherwise I might be forced to take drastic measures".

Pulling the trademark sneer he retorted "Drastic measures? Ha, and what would those be? Should I be saying 'Oh no she's going to go and set Potty and Weasel on me, I'm so scared!!'"

He got up, walking over and standing before her, leaning in so his face was inches before hers.

"Please Granger, give me a break. You and your little lapdogs stand no chance against me. Potter might think I owe him now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to treat you any differently. You will do what I tell you and you better learn not to talk back to your superiors otherwise you'll find yourself in some dangerous situations sooner or later".

He looked her in the eyes, staring, almost daring her to make a comeback.

Just as he was about to pull away she placed her hand on his arm, pulling him back.

Hermione moved so that her mouth was next to his ear, the grip on his arm tightening so as to warn him that she meant business.

"Oh, I wouldn't stoop so low as to go running to my lapdogs as you so well put it. I'm more than capable of handling things myself. I think you'll find that your threats mean nothing to me. I'm not scared of you Malfoy, I never have been."

With this, he tried to shove her arm off his and regain the upper hand but her grip only tightened.

"I wouldn't if I were you. It's time you started learning that I'm not someone you can walk all over. I would seriously think twice before fucking with me you filthy rodent, because I'm not as forgiving as my friends and I'm more like you than you know".

She pulled back from his ear, engaging him in a stare, a battle of wills. Her eyes had darkened to almost black and were focused so intently as if she were a predator and he her prey.

She saw an understanding pass over his face, as if he were evaluating her in a new light. With a sneer he got up and walked towards his portrait, but turning around to face her at the last minute.

"We'll see Granger, we'll see" and with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week day passed without anything unusual. Lessons went as usual and Malfoy and his gang slipped insults at the Harry and Ron wherever possible. The only thing that could be said to be slightly different was Hermione's lessening participation in lessons. She only raised her hand once or twice during her classes, so as to keep up appearances but if you looked closely you could see she wasn't paying attention.

Hermione was sat by the fire doing her finishing her last piece of homework, an essay for Transfiguration. She sighed. The work was really too easy. Why couldn't the teachers ever set something that was challenging for her? Ending her last sentence, she tidied her stuff away and grabbed her iPod, putting on some music and leaning back in the chair to think about the day. Smiling, she recalled how not once had Malfoy insulted her. She knew it wasn't because he was scared of her. Not yet at least. She assumed he was trying to lull her into a false sense of security. Well, she wasn't that easily fooled, but she would let him think she was for now, unless he tried something.

Getting up, she made her way into her bedroom and was changing into her pyjamas when she heard the portrait snap close and the sound of voices coming from the common room. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, reapplied her eyeliner where it had faded and made her way to the door. It was time for phase two.

Walking over the mini kitchen area, making an extra effort to swing her hips and pretending to pay no attention to the people she could see in the room, she opened the fridge and pretended to look for something. Oh her way down she had scanned the room out of the corner of her eye and seen Malfoy and his cronies Goyle and Blaise Zabini lounged on the sofas. She could almost feel the tension in the room as she pulled out a pot of ice cream and closed the fridge. Closing the door, she turned around, dipping her finger in the ice cream and licking it off as she made her way back up to her room, once again 'ignoring' the boys. Closing the door behind her she leaned against it and grinned.

* * *

**Malfoy's POV**

He was getting bored with Goyle's stupid remarks, but had to bring him back to his rooms along with Zabini to keep up his Malfoy reputation as a socialite. They had just sat down on the sofas and were talking about Quidditch and the girls they'd been chasing after recently when he noticed Granger's portrait open. He was just about to open his mouth to make a scathing remark when his eyes fell on her. She was wearing a small pair of black shorts and a very tight black t-shirt which exposed the bottom of her stomach and very shapely legs. Her hair was brought back from her face in a messy bun and she had what he recognised as a muggle music playing device tucked into the back of her shorts and he could hear some form of heavy music playing. As if this wasn't surprising enough for him, she was also wearing a small amount of make up, her eyes surrounded in a nice smokey grey outlined.

'_Holy Shit' _he thought to himself. She was hot.

He was trying to catch her eye but she seemed to be ignoring their presence, so he turned to Zabini and Goyle to find them staring at her as amazed as he was.

Turning back to the girl he saw she was bending over in front of the fridge, apparently looking for something. He couldn't help himself from staring at her ass as she continued to search. He could see boy the other boys were almost drooling. Finally she turned around; seemingly having got what she wanted and closed the fridge.

'_Oh gods...'_ andhe inwardly groaned as she licked some ice cream of her finger,sauntering off back to her room. As soon as the portrait was closed the three boys turned to each other. Zabini was the first to speak.

"Was that... was that GRANGER?"

* * *

After a couple of hours of conversation the guys left to get to their own dormitories and he was left in peace. He stumbled up to his room and said the password. He was slightly disorientated – they had had some firewhisky. Not bothering to get changed he fell onto his bed and lay there. He wondered about going and finding a girl to pass his time which made him remember what had happened earlier.

He still couldn't believe that Granger had a body like that! And who would have thought the Gryffindor Princess would be listening to heavy music and wearing black clothes and eye-make up. Surely that didn't fit with her reputation and what everyone said about her? He was certain that if that was how she was normally she would have almost the entire male population after her. Something didn't fit. Whatever, he didn't mind so much. If that is what was going to be waiting for him at the end of the day he wasn't complaining. But he would be sure to ask her about it. Not that he could do much. She was still filth. But then again, he could get what he wanted from her, and then spit her back out again. That would be sure to hurt the little chit. Yes. He smiled. That would be fun.

Finally finding the effort to get undressed he prepared for sleep and was soon climbing under his silk sheets. One of the last thoughts to go through his mind before he was asleep was that he would have to think of a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was gone by the time Malfoy made it downstairs to head to breakfast the next day. He was still quite stunned at her, and was dying to see if she would have anything to say and how she acted in front of Golden boy and the Weasel.

Stalking into the Great Hall in his typical 'I'm Merlin's gift to Earth' manner he sat down at the Slytherin table next to Blaise Zabini. He could see the trio laughing together at the Gryffindor table. Nothing new there he observed. There was no trace of the seemingly dark and daring girl that he had glimpsed last night at all, she was back to her prudish school uniform and there wasn't a trace of make up on her face.

He was busy digging into a bacon sandwich when Blaise leaned over to him and started talking.

"Now are you sure that was Granger last night, cause the way I see it she's still acting like a know-it-all and she still looks like a nun in the making?"

"Mate, it couldn't have been anybody else. No one else except the staff can get in the rooms. And maybe she's got some kind of alter ego that the two idiots don't know about?" replied Malfoy.

"Perhaps. And to think if that's true, those two pricks really don't know what they're missing out on. They don't pay her the slightest bit of attention. But that'll make it easier for us to get a bit of action from her won't it? Not that you couldn blame them for not noticing, the way she is normally. But bloody hell she's one nice piece of ass. Goyle practically came in his pants."

At this both the boys snorted and looked down the table to their less intelligent companion. As per usual he was shovelling food down his throat like there was no tomorrow.

All of a sudden they could hear some kind of commotion erupting from their neighbouring table. As usual it seemed the Weasel king and Granger were having some kind of argument.

"Look Weasley, Shut up will you?! You're almost as red as your hair, it's hurting my eyes" Draco chanted over at the group. He could hear Blaise sniggering next to him.

Potter and Weasley turned and glared at him for this, but he could have sworn he saw Granger raise an eyebrow and offer the smallest of smirks his way before turning her attention back to the two boys.

"Look you two, only two of us can do it 'cause one has to…. Well you know! And Ginny will want to know too! And Ron I really think you're the better one to do it!" she said and huffed.

"Look mate she's right. And I could really use The Brain's help with getting there" said Harry to Ron. He seemed to be grimacing, probably expecting another explosive response from the boy.

Draco snorted. "The Brain, is that what they call you these days Mudblood?"

"Shut up Ferret!" she spat and turned to Harry. "The Brain?... No wait, forget it. This has to be done now. Bye Ron, I'm sorry. We'll be back soon" and she briskly walked out of the hall, Harry in toe sending apologetic glances at the red head.

Draco turned to Blaise.

"Now what the hell are they doing?" Blaise asked

"I don't know, but I hope Scar-head gets killed." He offered in return, not really bothered. There had been rumours going around that the two were having some kind of sordid love affair, and Weasley was getting jealous. Not that he believed it really. Surely even Granger had better taste than Potter right?! But even if it was the case, this would only help move the rumours on further, and that would mean he could taunt them even more.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

What had really happened is that they had received a summoning from Lupin as to some information in regards to the Horcruxes. Harry being Harry wanted to get to it as soon as possible, but they couldn't all leave without it bringing too much attention. If two of them went, particularly Harry and Hermione, it was sure to bring attention, but of a different kind and the worst they would get would be rumours about the two of them paying a visit to the back of the greenhouses. This is why Ron had to stay and tell Ginny as to why they weren't there, she still having a major thing for Harry after he dumped her.

They weren't so concerned about McGonagall or any of the staff (Now that Snape had gone mind) finding out where they were going, it was more the ministry or any Death Eaters children they were worried about. The Ministry of Magic, being as they were, were trying to get information as to what the Order of the Phoenix was doing and trying to control them. And the threat from the Death Eaters was obvious.

She had sent a small smirk Malfoy's way at breakfast to confuse him, and she knew he had seen it. He was probably sitting there now questioning a few things about her, particularly after last night. She had given them quite a shock, she knew that. Goyle looked like it had been quite a painful experience for him, trying to sit there and not have any reaction. She smiled to herself. She knew she would get a question from Malfoy or perhaps some advances from Zabini soon enough. But now the main thing on her mind was getting out of the school and to their meeting point.

Her and Harry were under his invisibility cloak, currently making their way to the Whomping Willow, where they were to go through the passage to the Shrieking shack where Lupin would be waiting for them. It was proving quite hard to navigate themselves around without being seen as Harry had had a growth spurt over the last year.

As they made their way over to the tree, lost in her thoughts, she stumbled when she found a small hole in the ground. Making a small squeak of surprise she fell over, bringing a tumbling Harry down with her.

"Merlin Brain watch it will you!!" he chuckled as he brought his face up from where it had landed and began to tickle her.

"Oh shut up Golden Boy! And…" she was having a giggling fit at this point "… bloody stop it…" she choked out whilst struggling under his hold "… or I'll knee you in the groin!!"

He was instantly off of her and had his hands mock protectively covering himself.

"Golden boy?! You know I hate that name!" he said and pouted.

"Precisely! If you can call me Brain I can bloody well call you that! And you deserved it for tickling me you… you prat!" she struggled to get out, now completely out of breath.

Harry laughed and shook his head, and pulled the girl up. They both got themselves under the cloak again and made their way over to the tree.

Hermione said the spell to still the raging branches. She could all too well remember their last encounter with the tree together in third year. Wincing at the thought, they crawled through the hole and into the tunnel, and the two made their way along to the supposedly haunted building.

As they came to the opening she felt Harry put a hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

"Look, we still better be careful. We don't know if any of the MDE's had the thought to go off and alert their dear daddies" he spat.

"MDE's?"

"Oh yeah. It means 'Mini Death Eaters'. Ron and I made it up last night over a game of chess."

Amusingly, she could see he was quite proud of his new little nick name, so decided that she would adopt it along with the two.

"Alright, I know, but it's still better for me to go first. Like it or not, its worth far more keeping you safe than it is me" she remarked. As he opened is mouth to retort she interrupted. "No! Don't you dare disagree. You know I'm right. Besides, they'd have to be mental to pick a fight with me right?" she said, grinning oh so innocently.

"Oh, I can't refuse that face. Fine! Have it your way. But you know I'm not pleased with it."

Conversation closed, Hermione went through the entrance into the shack and had a scout around. Slowly padding up the stairs so as to make no noise, she poked her head around and could see the form of Lupin standing in the doorway to the very same room they had found Pettigrew in their third year.

"Hermione! There you are. I was beginning to think you weren't coming. Is Harry or Ron with you?! You know you shouldn't come by yourself." He spoke warmly as soon as he saw her.

"Yes Professor, hang on, Harry's just downstairs. I made him wait there incase there were Death Eaters ambushing us"

After hearing the voice of Lupin, Harry had started to come up the stairs anyway, and was soon beside the girl as they made their way over to their former professor.

"She bloody made me wait because apparently she's less important!" he mumbled after greeting the older man.

"Ah, quite a wise move Harry, I'm afraid to say. Though perhaps, if it would make you both feel better it should be Hermione and Ron that come next time, then she will have him to protect her, but you will be safe in the castle?!" Remus suggested.

At this Hermione blushed and Harry began to look a little uncomfortable.

"You see Professor, we found that people seem to think we are having some sort of…" her voice dropped to a whisper "…affair". Blushing even more she carried on "and we have taken it as a good cover up for when we have to come meet you or another Order member".

Grinning, the werewolf responded "Oh?! And I take it you two are not having and affair as you so put it?"

"No!" they both chanted quickly, and then looked at each other and laughed.

"She's like my sister. That would be so gross!" Harry said whilst pulling a face.

"Exactly. But anyway, why did you call us here Sir?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yes! Well, Tonks and I have been frantically looking over all the international sales files at the Ministry that we could, and going around shops asking to look at their files. Tonks obviously had to use a bit of Auror blackmailing for that one, but finally we came upon some records that suggests after You-Know-Who stole Hufflepuff's cup off that old woman to make a Horcrux he gave it to one of his Death Eaters. After his disappearance first time round, one of them who we can only assume was short for money or didn't know what it was seems to have sold it to a small relics shop. This shop some 14 years later, right about the time of the Tri Wizard Tournament, had the object bought from it by a wizard over seas in Spain. Therefore we can only assume a Death Eater has bought it back, choosing not to steal it so as to catch attention, and that You Know Who is hiding it over there. Perhaps he's putting one so far away as a back up, who knows but we're looking into its location as we speak."

Hermione squealed at the information. "This is great. If you find it are you going to destroy it or is Harry going to have to?"

"I think we'll bring it back to head quarters and let Harry decide on this one" and he turned to the younger boy, who had yet to say anything. "…Harry?"

He looked up and sighed. "I think that would be best. Sorry about that, this is great news, you've done really well." Running his hand through his hair he said "I was just wondering who would sell it to someone if Voldemort gave it to them? Surely they would know if it's importance? I can only guess, but it would suggest they were trying to get rid of it. Not like Malfoy who just didn't know what it was and wanted to cause some havoc with the diary. And we still have this mysterious R.A.B to deal with. I wonder if Voldemort knows his follows are trying to destroy him."

To this Remus looked puzzled and Hermione had on her well known determined face.

"We'll try and see who sold it in the first place Harry, but don't get your hopes up. In the mean time you two should be returning to Hogwarts, or people really will think you are having an affair" and with a wink the man was gone.

* * *

**Review? Pretty please with cherries on top :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I've noticed I've been making a lot of spelling mistakes, so I shall try to get rid of those more efficiently from now on! Thank you to the awesome people who have written me some reviews :D! Kudos to you guys.**

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty well for Hermione. When she and Harry had gotten back, they filled Ron and Ginny in on what they had learned. Both the red heads seemed to be a bit edgy with them though, she assumed it was because both of them didn't like the idea of her and Harry going off places together, even if they assured them that the rumours weren't true.

It was about 7:30pm and Hermione had once again completed all her days' homework with ease and was sitting back on the couch in her common room contemplating what to do next.

'_Should I go out, or should I not? I mean it's late in the term enough for me to start disappearing for a bit, and it won't look too suspicious if I say I'm sick. They would easily fall for that, it's not as if I don't deserve a little time off for once and they'll just think it's stress. What the hell, I need to have a little fun!'_

Feeling her mischievous side taking over she skipped into her room to get changed and ready to go out. She was of course talking about sneaking out of Hogwarts, using one of the many secret routes that she had so luckily learnt from Harry's Marauders Map, and going to a club for a few drinks. None of her friends knew that she did this, and she smiled at the image of what Harry and Ron's faces would look like if they found out some of the stuff that she got up to. She had been sneaking out like this at least once a week since the start of her sixth year, when she had come across the club on one of their trips to Hogsmeade. The bouncer knew her pretty well now, so she always got to skip the queues to get in and was sometimes given free drinks from the staff. And what's best is that she was never questioned about her right to be there because she was very mature for her age, even though she was sure they must know she was a student. All in all it was a really great way to relieve the stress and boredom that came with her image and the best bit was that it was totally against the rules and that was always fun!

She opened her wardrobe and scanned the clothes she had brought with her. Her favourite garments were hidden between her normal ones so as to disguise them a bit – Ginny sometimes asked to borrow some of her things. Deciding on a slightly see-through navy ¾ length sleeved shirt and a black denim skirt, she pulled on some tights and her favourite shoes, applied some make up and jewellery and did her hair.

'_Hmm. Not too bad I suppose'_

She wasn't putting too much effort into her appearance tonight because it was already quite late and she wouldn't be able to stay at the club too long. Besides, she had yet to see if she would be able to make it out of the castle so easily from her current location. If she was walking around too done up then it was bound to be more suspicious. She had been pretty close to her chosen exit in Gryffindor tower so getting to it might be a little harder now. What she would give for an invisibility cloak!

Satisfied that she had enough money and her wand stashed in a safe place, she wrapped her Hogwarts robe around her to cover her outfit and left the room.

'_Oh great! Just typical'_

There sitting on the couch was none other than the arrogant bastard himself, Malfoy.

"Off for a late night snogging session with your favourite book in the library are we Granger?"

"Why, you wanna' come watch?" she said and smirked. He wasn't ready for that come back.

Temporarily dumbfounded, he made no more remarks, so she carried on her way to the portrait opening.

As she was about to open it she heard scrambling behind her and sighed, turning round at the same time.

"What is it? If you hadn't noticed I'm going somewhere and you're going to make me late"

"Now now Granger, manners. I was just wondering where on Earth someone like yourself would be going, when I know Potty, Weasel and She-Weasel have Quidditch training. And we all no you have no other friends to go to."

"Yes, I had deduced that thanks. But where I am going is really none of your concern see, because I'm not inviting you to come with me and I sure as hell don't think you'd be going the same place as I am. So I'd appreciate it if you shut up and let me go without any hassle, see I'm rather in a hurry to get there. And no, I don't make out with books in the library, are you sure that wasn't in your dream last night?"

"Ha! As if YOU'D be in any of my dreams…" he started but she interrupted.

"So sure about that one? I happen to be a very light sleeper, and you do seem to talk and make noises a lot in your sleep…" at his blush she smirked and continued "Oh, and not forgetting the way you've been sitting down here at night, almost as if you're waiting for me to come down again like I did when you had your stupid lackeys round"

"Yes about that…" but he was cut off by her waving hand.

"Look. I have places to be that are much more entertaining than you are. You're boring me now, so goodbye!" and she opened the portrait and walked out, slamming it shut. Great, all that hassle had delayed her another 30 minutes. She had worked out it was best to be back before midnight at the latest, because that's when Snape did his rounds last year. Of course the bastard wasn't here anymore after murdering the headmaster, but she was certain that someone would take the bats place. It would take half an hour to get there and 50 minutes to get back (she was usually quite intoxicated and it took quite a while longer in that state). So that left her with about 2 and a half hours.

'_Oh well, I'll make it out earlier next time'_

Stalking down the corridors silently she made her way and vanished into the secret tunnel and through to the cellar of Honey dukes. She knew Malfoy had tried to follow her. She was quite surprised at how he had been alone, thinking that he'd at least be with one of his tarts on a Friday night. What intrigued her even more was that she had gathered he had an invisibility cloak. Happily she conceded that she might have to...borrow... that sometimes. She was going to turn and confront him at one point, but he wasn't keeping up too well, the slight noise his footfalls were making betraying him, and she had been able to sneak into the tunnel without him noticing. Making sure no one was around she opened up the trap door and climbed up. This was by far the easiest way to get into the village, other than going through to the Shrieking Shack, but she had learnt from a nasty experience that a lot of drunken men liked to hang around there at night and try to prey on wandering women. Not that that man would think twice about trying to force her into anything again, but it was better to stay out of the way.

Once she was in the cellar, all she had to do was apparate to the entrance of the club. She appeared right next to the bouncer, who jumped nearly a foot in the air from the shock.

"Merlin Mia, I know its 'bin a long time and I'm pleased to see ya' but bloody hell did ya' have to scare me that much?" said the bouncer. He was about 6 foot 3 inches tall, powerfully built with hard facial features and black hair which made him very intimidating to most, but he had always harboured a soft spot for the girl and she knew he really was very kind hearted.

"Geez Bill, calm it! And you're meant to be the scary one! Not me!" she replied, smiling up at the man.

"Yeah well, ya' shouldn't surprise a man in times like these! Anyway, I've been expectin' ya' ever since the school started up again. How's it going there?"

"Shhh! You know no one down here can know I'm a student! But it's alright I suppose, really boring. I can't wait till I can leave, but at least I can sneak out to see you guys again and it should be a bit easier because I'm Head Girl."

"I knew ya'd get it. Well done! Yo, tell Tess at the bar and get ya'self a free drink to celebrate. So, what do you get for being so 'good'?"

At this she raised her eyebrow and gave a smirk. "Well, I get my own room which is great because I finally get some privacy, and the Head Boy is pretty hot even if he is a cocky bastard. He'll be a good play thing. So it's not too bad."

"Ah you evil girl. Have fun with him, but don't hurt him too bad he might cry" with which he chuckled slightly. "Anyway, well, I won't keep ya', the guys in the line are getting pretty irritated now so I gotta' show em' who's boss. See ya' round" he said, and ended with a wave before turning round to prey on his victims as he confessed to calling them.

She made her way inside; ignoring the few looks she got from some of the men and sauntered up to the bar. The woman serving, Tess, immediately recognised her and came and stood in front of her.

"The usual Mia?" she asked, whilst already getting a glass down.

"Nah, make it something fancy tonight Tess, I got Head Girl this year" she answered in greeting to the woman. She was soon handed her drink, and downed it almost immediately deciding it was high time to head to the dance floor.

* * *

**Malfoy's POV**

He watched the girl walk out of their rooms and winced as the portrait slammed shut.

'_The little bitch, how dare she speak to me like that?! And be bored? BORED in my presence? The nerve! No, don't worry, you can't have lost your touch. No girl in her right mind would pick something else over being near you. We have to find out what the cow is up to and then get her into trouble.'_

Determined to find out, he raced up to his room and grabbed his invisibility cloak.

'_Long time no see old friend'_

He knew he was very lucky to have one of those, and had used it many times to get to late night rendezvous', but being the sole heir of the Malfoy family came with its perks after all. Slinging it over him, he climbed quietly out of the entrance and followed after Granger, just being in time to catch her turning round the corner. After a few minutes of following her into a part of the castle he rarely visited he had to start increasing his pace to keep up. He had to commend her on her ability to move about the place without making a sound, and was quite surprised someone in Gryffindor was able to achieve that. The only other person he knew, other than himself, that could be that stealthy was his godfather Snape, and well, he wasn't around the castle anymore now was he?

Coming out of his thoughts he realised with a panic that the girl had disappeared without a trace! There weren't even any rooms that she could have gone into around here. Damn the witch! He would have to find out by means of interrogation. Reckoning he still knew how to make her feel insecure and flustered even if she did seem to have balls this year (figuratively of course. _He hoped_.), he began to make his way back to their dorms.

He honestly had no idea where she could have gone, and more importantly for what? He prided himself on knowing quite a lot about the castle and how to move around it, but was completely flummoxed this time. Turning round the last corner he began to go through a mental checklist of the places she could have been heading.

'_Library? No. Gryffindor common room? No. Meeting her friends? No. Shacking up with some guy she is having a hot, steamy affair with in a deserted classroom? Surely not? Was Granger like that? And why does that bother me? It's not like I've pursued her before. But she has got to have one of the best bodies in this damned place. She should be shacking up with me, or at least Blaise. Hang on. Blaise? Nah he wouldn't… well he would. But he would so boast about it to me. So, I'd have to say no to that. Well, I'll find out sooner or later' _

By which time he had made it into the rooms and was sitting down on the couch, staring into the fire. Coming to a conclusion he laid his head down and his last thought before he promptly fell into a confused sleep was that Hermione had been wearing make up and jewellery. He would definitely have to ask Blaise.

* * *

**Review? How about for a Danish pastry this time:P yummmm**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can verify that other than two characters (Bill and Tess, who I just made up off the top of my head last chapter) all characters are the property of J K Rowling, wonderful woman that she is )**

**Anyway… Oh! I'm still deciding who to kill off first, so if you have any ideas let me know. (includes all alive JK characters, except Lupin and Fred & George, those three are safe :P)**

* * *

Despite aiming to be back before midnight, Hermione found herself stumbling through the portrait door at 2:18pm. Tess had given her free drink after free drink – who was she to refuse such a blessing? Besides, she was hoping that by the time she got back 'Mr. Albino-Smirky-Ferrety-Features-My-Arrogance-Makes-Up-For-Smaller-Things' (insert drunken giggling here) had fallen asleep and stepped down from his mighty quest to conquer the unknown and rescue the damsel in distress (though that was more him) from the Wicked Witch of the West (that would be her!)! Yes. She was completely off her face.

Almost squealing loudly in delight at the sight of him crashed out on the sofa, but catching herself so it came out as a sort of choking sound, she continued on to her room. Clicking the door shut behind her, she kicked off her shoes and collapsed straight onto her bed. Snore.

* * *

Morning came, and so did a bad headache but at least it was Saturday. Grumbling slightly as she prepared herself and sluggishly walked to breakfast she tried to remember what she had scheduled for today.

'_Homework? No, done it all. Library? No, not unless someone angers me. Help Ginny? I don't think so… Harry and Ron? Probably. Though it better not be about Quidditch.'_

Plonking herself down next to Ron at their table she grabbed some croissants and began to devour them like there was no tomorrow. This being slightly unusual behaviour earned her questioning glances from the boys.

"Er… Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Ye..mmhms… Yes?" she managed to get out between bites.

"Are you… alright? 'Cause I can't help but noticing you're eating habits are a little different from usual today. In fact, you're acting a lot like me. And I always get told off for that!" he said, apprehensively.

"Oh? Oh yes, well. I suppose I am eating in a very un lady-like manner. I apologise. I'm just sooo hungry you wouldn't believe it. And I have an absolute killer of a headache from last night"

"From last night?" questioned Harry.

"Oh yes, I was erm... well okay I was up till 3am studying. And I know you two don't approve of me doing that but I was really worried about something that I didn't think I understood and I just had to get it done otherwise I couldn't sleep!" she lied.

"Merlin 'Mione, you're going to run yourself into the ground one of these days. And you're right, we don't like it. But what is it that you thought you didn't understand" asked Ron.

"Well, it was something to do with potions – about the different uses of this root from a very peculiar plant. I could understand the uses. I just didn't think I understood WHY it had to be used over other things… and well, it wasn't much use because it turned out I did understand it, it's just the reason is so bizarre I had thought it was wrong."

'_Oh yeah, go girl, you're so good at lying.'_

'_Yeah, but now they think you're even more of a nerd.'_

'_Well, they already did, its not like it could get much worse, and it helps cover your ass doesn't it?'_

'_Yes yes fine whatever, stop talking to yourself Hermione.'_

Suddenly her vision blurred and she pulled back, only to realise it was Harry's hand waving in her face.

"Hermione?" he asked, seemingly concerned.

"Sorry guys, I spaced out. The headache made my eyes go all fuzzy. And don't you dare say too much reading!" she stated simply.

"Fine fine, we wouldn't dream of it, would we Ron?" said the black haired boy.

Holding his hands up in mock defeat Ron replied "Nah mate, course not" and the three continued on talking about what they were doing for the day

It turned out Harry had a detention to go to with Filch for kicking Mrs. Norris. Complaining that it "Served the mangy old thing right' he made his way to the entrance hall and then along to some part of the castle with the old caretaker.

This left Hermione in a situation she did not want to be in. Alone. Alone with Ron.

'_Bugger'_

"So what do you wanna' do today?" he asked.

"I don't know, what do you wanna' do?" she replied, stealing a line from an old Disney film she remembered.

"I'm not really sure. I mean it's the perfect day for some Quidditch but I ah.. well I don't think that you'd appreciate it. We can go see what Ginny's up to if you want. I do have some homework to do but I can leave that till…" but Hermione decided to cut in at this point.

"Homework? What is it? Do you want me to help you with it? That is if you need any help, you probably don't. It's just it will be better to get it out of the way and we'll get it done faster if we work together." She said, talking very fast so as to sound excited.

'_Excited?! Yeah right. How could I be excited about homework that I've probably already done, that was too easy the first time round and that I'll have to explain to him?! But at least if we are focused on homework then there is less of a chance he will try to pull any moves. Urgh – mental shudder'_

"Ah you don't have to, but I suppose I would really appreciate your help, it's that essay for Herbology. You know the one?" he stammered.

"Sure, I'll help you with that. Come on, Gryffindor tower then?" she said, whilst swallowing the last of her pumpkin juice and getting up.

"You 'betcha" he beamed, at this point seemingly very proud of himself for getting some help, and followed her out of the room and up to the tower.

* * *

Luckily, by the time they finished the essay (She was right, she had to explain it all again to Ron), Harry had come back from his detention and the three took it in turns playing Wizard chess for the most of the afternoon. Ginny soon joined them and they had a small discussion about how things were going with the Order, but for fear of people over hearing they decided that it was best not to carry on and instead went out on the grounds. 

All in all it wasn't very eventful, just a typical day and Hermione managed to avoid any awkward moments with Ron which was always a good thing. He did however take it upon himself to interrogate her about whether she was getting any hassle from Malfoy and his MDE followers, of which she had to assure him for the hundredth time that she could handle them and that nothing had happened. The boy almost confronted the blonde for some unknown reason, but she had held him back with the promise of some chocolate frogs back in the common room instead. Boys were so easy.

They headed to dinner, and walked in to find the hall nearly empty as they were a bit early. Sitting down Hermione was slightly on edge. She had sent an anonymous letter this morning, and it was to be delivered this dinner time.

'_Oh come on. Why are you nervous about it?'_

'_I'm only nervous incase it doesn't get delivered or he traces it back to me easily'_

'_Fine. But I don't see how it can go wrong if he does. Come on, it will be hilarious'_

She was thinking about the first of her little pranks on Malfoy. Earlier this morning she had snuck out whilst it was still dark to get to her owl, Black Beauty (yep, you guess it, named after the horse), and instructed it to deliver her message at dinner time. She had wanted it to be delivered then as not many owls came in the evening like they did at breakfast, and so it would be easier to see if the bird delivered it, and Malfoy's reaction. It wasn't really that great of a prank, it was just something small that would amuse her.

She had written, in made up handwriting that wasn't anything like her own, the words _"I know what you did last summer"_. She was taking for granted that the boy hadn't watched the film that the line came from, doubting that he would even know what a film was and was looking forward to seeing if it made him paranoid at all. She knew the boy was very secretive, and most likely he was going to think someone was after him for trying to kill Dumbledore.

She saw him come into the hall and sit down with his followers out of the corner of her eye, and turned her attention to eating whilst waiting for the owls to come in. Soon she heard the tell tale signs of the birds sweeping over their heads and turned her head slightly so she would have a better view. Sure enough she saw her midnight black owl swoop down and land in front of the startled boy, and he untied the note from its' leg. Hermione then looked down at her food so as not to be as obvious, but quickly kept sending glances back at him to see if he had read it. As expected he opened the letter casually, probably expecting it to be a letter from his father, and significantly paled when he read the words. Casting quick glances around him to make sure no one had sent it he turned his eyes to the occupants of the hall, surveying anyone to see if he could figure out who sent the message. At this she turned to Ron and Harry and pretending to be involved in their conversation when she knew he was about to look at them. This seemed to do the trick because his gaze passed over them without lingering. Trying not to grin broadly at her success she mentally burst out laughing at how scared the Malfoy heir looked. She saw that he had gained the attention of his friends and looked like he was trying to explain the reason for his strange behaviour whilst trying to figure out which one of them sent him the note.

'_High five Hermione, Phase three complete'_

Confident that her plan had worked she returned her attention to eating and continued with dinner as normal.

* * *

After dinner, and of course after she handed over the promised chocolate frogs, Hermione was finally able to get back to her common room for some much needed relaxation. Or so she thought.

Entering the room she saw Draco Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott lounging around on the sofas and by the fire. She inwardly smiled at the fact she couldn't imagine Crabbe and Goyle having first names – they were just things and a first name might just be too much for them to remember. The smell of alcohol and something else she couldn't place (cigarettes perhaps?) filled the room and she could tell that they weren't going to let her have her peace so easily.

'_Who cares? Maybe I'll get some amusement out of the evening instead.'_

"Oi Granger! Fancy joining us?" asked Blaise Zabini and the other boys sneered at her.

"Yeah whatever" she said nonchalantly "Got any vodka?" which seemed to surprise the boys. She said down on the floor cross legged in between Malfoy and Zabini, taking off her shoes and letting her hair down to get comfortable.

"Well? You aren't very good hosts are you? Come on... gimme' that Firewhisky" she said, and took the bottle out of Malfoy's hands and took a swig. Laughing at the surprised faces she handed the bottle back. "What? Have you all lost the ability to speak? Or are you really all just that dumb?" she said mockingly.

The first one to overcome the shock was Malfoy, and he shoved the bottle back in her hands with a look of disgust.

"Take it back, I can't drink it now that your filthy mouth has touched it!" he spat.

"Ah. You do have the power of speech after all" she teased.

This time it was Nott's turn to speak up.

"Granger of course we have the power of speech. It was just like the biggest shock of the year to see the Gryffindor Golden-Girl sitting down with us, Slytherin Royalty, for a drink and downing it like a pro! Not to mention anyone that takes Malfoy's drink usually loses some limbs for it."

"Oh please. I'm more than capable of handling my drink, and Malfoy here doesn't scare me in the slightest, do you ferret-features?" she asked, whilst turning and smirking at the blonde.

At this all the other boys started to laugh, but were soon shut up by a death glare from the boy as he slowly clenched his fists.

"You would do well not to EVER call me that again Granger" he snarled.

"Or what? You'll run off to Daddy and get old Voldy to send some men in black robes and stupid little masks after me? Awww do you all like playing dress up too? Please, how could I ever be scared of a guy that looks like a snake and has to send minions to do his work when he's supposed to be all immortal and so very powerful? And yet he can't defeat a little boy and feared an old man. I'm sorry but you hold no power over me, your threats mean nothing, and I'm more than capable of handling any of the shit that you might throw at me." She said, never breaking eye contact.

She smirked even more at the gasps from the rest of the boys, knowing perfectly well that all their families were well involved in the dark arts themselves. Perhaps she had gone a little overboard in suggesting that they liked to play dress up, but it was so funny to see their reactions. Taking another drink she leaned back on her elbows, showing complete ease and sat there surveying their faces for a bit.

They seemed to be struggling in deciding what to do. On one hand they wanted to completely obliterate her for saying such disrespectful things to the people they probably licked the crap off their shoes for. But they knew that harming her would be a very stupid move to make, and were perhaps questioning it what it was that made her so confident when it would be 5 against 1.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands she was the first one to speak, breaking them out of her stupor.

"Well boys, are we just going to sit around and look gormless all night or are we going to have some fun?!" she asked cheerily.

"You've got to be seriously mental Granger. I don't know anyone who has the balls to say all that stuff and then just sit here like you haven't a care in the world, but whatever. I think I speak for everyone though when I say perhaps one of the most surprising about that little suicide speech was the fact you swore" said Zabini, looking at her in a way which she though looked like awe.

"Seriously? Well. What sort of image do you guys actually have of me then?" she chuckled.

At this Malfoy seemed to come out of his daze and turned to look at her. She knew that he was probably wondering now if she had anything to do with the 'mysterious' note he received earlier, but who cares? He was eyeing her very carefully, almost sizing her up and was the one to respond, saying "You're the Gryffindor Princess Granger. Pride and joy of the lions. Little miss perfect. Always does her homework, always gets full marks. You're the favourite of all the teachers, Head Girl, loved by everyone (Save the Slytherins) and you never set a foot out of line. Though I've come to realise recently you've got a bit of a back bone, and don't actually need your two bodyguards that follow you around, but still that's the way we all see you. And you gotta admit, you don't do anything that would harm such a reputation".

'_Yes. I don't do anything that you know of that would harm it.'_

"Awww, I'm honoured boys that you think so well of me. But come on, you can't think that I'm like that all the time can you? I think I'd go mental if that was really what I'm like." She replied.

"Well then, tell us what you're really like. We already know that you are brave enough to utter a few swear words every now and then, but that's nothing really" said Nott.

"Ah boys. I think it's time you got to know me a little better. What do you say to a little game of Truth or Dare? It's an easy enough way to get some things out of me. Plus I get to know a few things about you. If you decide you don't want to carry out whatever you have to do, you take a shot, thus loosening your tongue a bit for next time. How does that sound?" she posed.

"Truth or Dare? Isn't that a bit of a kiddies game Granger?" snorted Malfoy.

"Scared Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yeah right. Fine, whatever. I agree" he replied and turned to his friends. "Boys?"

"I'm in, and I'm sure Theo is too. But I doubt Crabbe and Goyle will be. I think it's time for you guys to go back to the common room, you're probably dying of hunger anyway right?" said Zabini, staring at the two larger boys.

"Uh, yeah" replied Goyle, and then poked Crabbe in the ribs to get him to follow him out of the room, presumably back to the dungeons with a little detour to the kitchens on the way.

"Why'd you get rid of those two" Hermione questioned after they had left the room.

"They haven't really got much to say, and if we tell those two anything it would be straight back to our fathers. Besides, they're too stupid, it makes me cranky" he explained.

"Alright, since you wanted to know about me I volunteer to be asked first. And I'll go twice each time it's my turn for whatever one I selected if you want? Malfoy you can ask me as you're sitting on my left, and it can go round in a clockwise direction. Is that okay?" she explained.

A small chorus of positive replies were heard and happy that it was all prepared, she turned to face the Slytherin Prince.

Sneering in his usual cold manner he asked "Truth or Dare Granger?"

"Truth" she replied.

Nott decided he wanted to ask the first question this time and said "Have you ever got shit-faced drunk?"

"Boringgg. Yes I have. Last night in fact." And she turned to Malfoy, smirking slightly at him.

He raised his eyebrows, and she knew that had set some questions running in his mind. Naturally therefore he decided to ask the next question.

"Where did you go last night?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh I couldn't possibly tell you that" she said, smiling evilly, and took a swig from her drink.

It passed round the group several times until it was back to her again, and she learnt that Malfoy secretly fancied Lavender Brown and the Patil twins, Nott was the only Slytherin male who hadn't slept with Pansy Parkinson and that Zabini had once been caught in the library wearing only pink flowery boxers by Professor Snape when he lost a bet.

"Granger, Truth or Dare?" asked Malfoy.

"I think it can be pretty safe to assume that I'm gonna' select Truth for all of these, so no need to ask me in the future. Alright. So…?" she replied.

"Have you ever attacked a teacher?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes. I have. Want me to explain?" she said arrogantly, as she saw the shocked faces of the three boys.

"Alright so, in first year I set Snape's robes on fire during a Quidditch match. That was fun. Second year, oh no, I didn't attack anyone then, that was Harry and Ron. Third year, I attacked Snape again, knocking him unconscious for a bit. Can't tell you why. Fourth year? Erm… No I don't think so. Fifth year? Oh yes. Umbridge. I guess you could say I sort of harmed her, because I took her into the forest so that she would get attacked by the centaurs. And I didn't go after anyone last year."

"Wow! You attacked Snape twice and lived?" said Zabini, clearly impressed.

"Yeah. So what? The first time he didn't know it was me though" and she smiled mischievously. "Second question?"

"Would you ever get a tattoo?" asked Nott.

"Sure, already got a couple anyway." She replied casually and shrugged.

'_God, they're so lame with their questions'_

"Really? Where is it?" asked Malfoy.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know ferret. I'm afraid that wasn't part of the question. And I think I'm going to call it a night. It's 12:30am, you guys should probably get back too" she said whilst gesturing towards Theo and Blaise.

"Oh, and thanks for the drink too you guys" she said and disappeared into her room.

* * *

**Malfoy's POV**

He really didn't know what to make of the day, as he ushered the two guys out of the Head Dorms. First that peculiar note at dinner, which he assumed was from a Death Eater in relation to his failed mission last year, and now the revelations that they had learnt about Granger this evening. Could they be related? He doubted it, after all, he would be in her good graces for failing the mission, right? So there would be no reason for her to send him such a note.

He cleared away all the mess that his housemates had made in the small time they had visited, and decided that he would pester Granger for a while to get his mood up a bit.

'_And find out where those tattoos are'_ he thought with his trademark smirk.

Appraising himself for his good idea, he headed towards her room. She had, for some reason, left her portrait door open a little bit. He paused. Was she expecting him to follow her? This wasn't like her at all. In fact, she usually slammed the thing shut if he was around.

'_She's probably a bit lax in her security after the alcohol'_

He pulled back the portrait, causing the Lion on it to growl at him, and slipped inside the room.

He was stunned. He had pretty much expected it to be a carbon copy of his room but instead decorated in putrid reds and gold. It was pretty much a copy of his room but instead he found that she had seemingly changed all the colourings. The large queen-size four poster bed in the middle of the room was dressed with black silk sheets, and decorated with gold, green and dark purple cushions. The curtains where also made of a black silk and the carpet was a neutral beige colour. The walls were painted in a mid-tone grey, but the wall behind the bed was covered in a wallpaper with a vintage floral pattern with hints of gold, purple and green matching the cushions. It all looked so expensive and up market. Dare he say it, slightly Slytherin too? There were fewer knick-knacks around the room than he would have expected, but a few muggle photos here and there, and of course a book shelf packed full of books arranged in alphabetical order.

'_Still the bookworm then'_

He was so wrapped up in the discovery of what her room was like, he didn't notice that the girl in question was standing in the doorframe of their shared bathroom staring at him smugly.

"Like my decorating Malfoy?" she asked.

"Well, I err... yes actually. I'm quite surprised. Isn't your room meant to be in fucking Gryffindor colours?" he replied, after realising she was present.

"Yeah, it was. But I don't really like them, to tell the truth. So I got it changed. Impressed?"

"Well, it's nothing compared to Malfoy Manor, but I am very surprised that someone like you seems to have some taste" he stated.

To this she started laughing, causing him to frown. Was she mocking him? Why the little…

"Hey, Blondie?! Don't worry, I'm not mocking you. It just amuses me that people think I wouldn't have any taste." She said light heartedly, whilst moving to the other side of the room to get something. "Pray tell why you are in my room anyway? And without my permission too?"

"Hey, you were asking for it really by not shutting the door properly. But if you must know I came to ask you what tattoos you have" he said back.

"Ah, persistent aren't we. Very well. I'll show you one of them. The others you will have to imagine." She said and smiled.

He watched her turn so her back was towards him and she lifted up the back of her top exposing her lower back. He could see the image of a dragon showing just above the tops of her trousers, but the majority of it was hidden beneath them. Being the arrogant guy that he was he decided to chance his luck by grabbing the back of her trousers and pulling them down a bit to get a better view. He was then uncomfortably reminded of his third year, when Hermione turned round and punched him square in the face.

"OW YOU BITCH. WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO THAT FOR?!!" he shouted and pushed her up against the wall.

Becoming even more enraged when she seem un-phased he pushed himself against her, holding her arms about her head so there was no way for to escape.

"You over-stepped the boundaries Malfoy. Curious aren't we? If you had just asked I might have shown you a bit more of it, I realise that it goes down where my jeans were covering it. Now you'll never get the chance, but that's your loss. Oh, and I wouldn't go pushing me against the walls like this again, you remember when I told you I was just like you? That means I'll find my way of getting you back"

"Bollocks. You're nothing like me at all. You're just a scared little girl that's trying to make a name for herself. You're nothing compared to me!" he raged.

"I assure you that I am, although, I wonder if that's a good thing sometimes?"

"Prove it." He stated flatly.

"Prove what?" she asked teasingly.

"PROVE THAT YOU'RE LIKE ME, DAMMIT!" he snarled, getting impatient.

"What would you think if I told you that the Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin? What would you say to that?"

"I don't believe you" but his grip on her loosened slightly.

"Well, you should. Because it's the truth. As soon as it was put on my head it said to me that I should be in Slytherin. But I got put in Gryffindor didn't I? Why is that do you think?" she asked.

"Because you're another Hero wannabe like Potter and Weasel face?" he replied.

"No, I have no desire to be hero worshipped. Why do you think I let Harry do all the hard work and get the recognition that I usually deserve? The hat put me in Gryffindor because I already knew that everyone favours that stupid house. All the teachers love their little lions don't they? Dumbledore certainly showed his favouritism. And I know you hate that fact so much. But I was clever, or so I think. I knew that I was more likely to get away with being cunning and determined if I was put in that house because everyone turns a blind eye to the things you get up to. You haven't got a clue of some of the things I have done, that I get away with, because no body bothers to check what you're up to. Not even the other Gryffindorks think to check what I might actually be like. Everyone focuses so much on making sure that Slytherins are controlled that they don't think so much about the ones that they assume will be the best behaved. Sure, I have a bit more daring and courage in me that most Slytherins – I'm not afraid to act rashly, but when it comes down to it I belong in your house, so much so that I was to be put in another." She ended, sneering up at him.

He was amazed. One, she was sneering. In fact he had noticed her doing that a lot recently. That certainly wasn't a Gryffindor trait. They were known for wearing their hearts on their sleeves and smiling constantly. And two, it all made perfect sense. He didn't doubt her honesty. Oh no, she had said too much and risked too much for it to be a lie. Did she mean it when she said Potter and Weasley didn't know?

As he was thinking all of this over he didn't realise that he had let her arms go. Now they were just staring at each other, his body still holding her to the wall.

"…Malfoy?" she asked, seemingly almost concerned.

"Sorry, I was just thinking all that over. It's a lot to digest you know. Gryffindork queen turning out to be a Snake instead"

'_Did I just apologise?'_

He shook his head. Wow.

"So, you mean that Potter and Weasel think you're like them?" he asked, returning his attention to her.

"Sure. I would have thought you'd been wondering recently why I act like this with you, and then normally with them?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him in surprise.

"Well, yes I had actually" he said.

He paused for ages, lost in his thoughts but was then brought back to reality but her voice.

"Malfoy?" she asked quietly, speaking into his ear like she had done so many nights ago. He shuddered.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice having taken on a more husky tone.

"You can stop pinning me to the wall now" she stated, and he spotted a hint of amusement in her eyes.

'_Shit, oh yeah'_

"Yeah, get off me you filthy mudblood", and he stepped away from her, pushing her shoulders for good measure. It didn't matter that he had been the one holding her there. It was her fault, of course. Deciding the best course of action would be to get out of the room quickly, he turned and walked out, going to his room and slamming the portrait shut behind him. Looking around his room and feeling confused, he said quietly to himself, "What a day".

* * *

**Okay. So i wrote like tons there compare to what I normally do O.O. Let me know if it's alright? I couldn't be assed to check for all the mistakes I probably made because of how long it was, hopefully it makes sense. Should do.**


End file.
